


О причёске доктора Гейзлера

by Нечётный декабрь (needmoredonuts)



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hair, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmoredonuts/pseuds/%D0%9D%D0%B5%D1%87%D1%91%D1%82%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%B1%D1%80%D1%8C
Summary: У Ньютона Гейзлера просто ужасный бардак в волосах и нет ни малейшего желания что-то с этим делать. И, возможно, ему лучше не знать о том, что у Германа это желание есть.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler & Hermann Gottlieb
Kudos: 1





	О причёске доктора Гейзлера

Германна раздражал Ньют.  
Нет, не так.  
Не сам Ньют.  
Германна раздражал внешний вид доктора Гейзлера. Его покрытые татуировками руки, его незаправленная рубашка с неряшливо закатанными рукавами, его в целом неопрятный вид (и нет, работа с внутренностями кайдзю этого не оправдывала!), а особенно его вечно торчащие волосы.  
Сущая катастрофа. Будто бы Ньют во время открытия разлома потерял расчёску, да так и не обзавёлся новой. Хотя Германн сомневался, что в прежние времена Гейзлер имел хоть каплю более приличный вид.  
Не то что бы Германн сам выглядел прилично по общим меркам — у него банально не было времени на утюжку одежды и отслеживание её кристальной чистоты, — но уж волосы его, по крайней мере, лежали как надо!  
Если подумать, то, на самом деле, Германн Готтлиб очень хотел бы погладить Ньютона по волосам. Ну, то есть, разумеется, не погладить, а пригладить. Просто зарыться в них пальцами, растрепать ещё сильнее, чем были они до этого, а потом пригладить и уложить в какое-то подобие причёски, чтобы в кои-то веки доктор Гейзлер выглядел прилично. Да, только ради этого.  
Но он этого, конечно, не сделает.  
Потому что это не имеет смысла — Ньют тут же растреплет их обратно, если не из вредности, то потому, что носится по лаборатории очертя голову, и ни одна причёска этого не выдержит. Потому что это было бы бестактно — плевать, что Ньют постоянно нарушает все правила такта и всего подобного, у самого Германна должны быть принципы. Потому что, даже если бы Готтлиб решил это сделать, Ньюта невозможно поймать — он всё ещё носится по лаборатории очертя голову, и Германну с его тростью за ним просто не угнаться.  
А ещё потому, что Германн Готтлиб не готов признаться в том, что сделал бы это не ради результата, а ради самого процесса — просто прикоснуться к Ньюту, будто ему это позволено.  
Хотя, возможно, если бы Ньют спал…  
Это звучит безумно, но здравомыслие Германна сдаёт под напором его же собственной, хоть и искажённой эмоциями, логики.  
Будто какой-то назойливый голосок с издевательскими нотками убеждал его: «Какие там у тебя были пункты «против», доктор Готтлиб? Растреплет обратно? Во сне он гораздо спокойнее, да и спящим не сможет вернуть им прежнее положение специально. И нагнать его, спящим за столом, ты точно сможешь. Да и знаешь, какой такт, он этого даже не заметит, а ты хоть раз увидишь его в более приличном виде. И игнорируй свои чувства сколько хочешь, никто не запретит просто смотреть.»  
Германн не удивился бы, узнай он в этом голоске самого Гейзлера.  
Но, чей бы он ни был, голос появлялся с завидной регулярностью. На самом деле, за редкими исключениями, он появлялся каждый раз, когда Ньют засыпал на рабочем месте.  
Германна это раздражало. Не сам Ньют, здесь его винить было не за что. У них действительно много работы, из-за которой они не могут позволить себе спокойно спать положенные восемь часов. Но если Германн может думать, не прерываясь, оставаясь благодаря этому в сознании, то Ньют часто вынужден проводить время в ожидании, пока очередной хитроумный прибор (иногда собранный самим Гейзлером) проводит анализ очередного биоматериала.  
Германна раздражала собственная беспомощность перед желанием погладить Ньюта по волосам.  
Глубоко вздохнув, он устало приземлился на стул на своей половине лаборатории. Был очередной рабочий вечер, Германн закончил очередной этап вычислений, Ньют в очередной раз спал на рабочем месте, ожидая результатов теста. И выглядел при этом… Ну, растрёпанно, как всегда. И очаровательно.  
Герман устало выдохнул. Отрицать перед самим собой очевидные вещи уже было глупо. А смотреть, действительно, никто не запрещал.  
Ньют выглядел мило. Не беззащитно, как можно было бы подумать, но… умиротворённо, что ли. Конечно, сон позволял избавиться на время от тревог военного времени, и Ньют выглядел мирно и спокойно. И волосы всё ещё были растрёпаны.  
Германн устало подумал, что свою внутреннюю войну уже проиграл. Если вообще пытался выиграть.  
Доктор Готлиб, стараясь не вникать в причины своего поведения, встал со стула и, тяжело опираясь на трость, подошёл к столу биолога.  
Тот тихо посапывал, уткнувшись в скрещенные на столе руки и даже не дёргался, как это бывало чаще всего.  
Германн тихо вздохнул и аккуратно провёл по волосам друга.  
Ньют никак не отреагировал. Готлиб тихо выдохнул — волосы биолога оказались невероятно приятными на ощупь.  
Стараясь не думать об этом, — а также о нежности, заполнившей сердце, о том, что биолог очень красив, да и вообще на самом деле ни о чём не думать — Германн продолжал проводить ладонью по волосам друга, постепенно укладывая их в подобие аккуратной причёски.  
Когда оправдывать себя укладкой и дальше уже не было никакой возможности, Германн, почти не в силах скрывать сожаление, отнял руку.  
Внезапно Ньют открыл глаза.  
— Гермс? — в попытке проснуться биолог потёр лицо и — конечно же! — вновь растрепал волосы, отвлекая внимание математика. — Что-то случилось?  
— А? Нет, ничего, — Германн вышел из транса и принялся шарить глазами по комнате, стараясь зацепиться глазами за что-то, что не являлось Ньютоном Гейзлером, — Просто показалось, что твоя машина закончила работать, подумал, может стоит тебя разбудить, — немного сбивчиво выдал он.  
— О, и правда. Спасибо, чувак! — Ньют соскочил со стула и вихрем рванул завершать испытание.  
Германн постоял на месте ещё двадцать секунд, глядя в пространство перед собой и медленно сжимая и разжимая руку, а потом пошёл на своё место, тихо молясь про себя, чтобы Ньют выровнял свой режим и перестал засыпать на рабочем месте. Германн не был уверен, что сможет держать себя в руках.


End file.
